sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Cape Wells Wanderers F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = PNC Wanderers Stadium | capacity = 21,500 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Frederick Quandt | coach = | currentleague = League A | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleaguea = League A | lastposition = 9th | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Cape Wells Wanderers Football Club is a professional football club based in Cape Wells, St. Gregory. The team competes in League A, the top tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. Wanderers are one of St. Gregory's oldest clubs, and the oldest still in existence. They first formed in 1963 and were a charter member of the League of Northern St. Gregory, an amateur competition. In 1979, Wanderers turned professional and left the LNSG to become one of the six teams that made up the original SGFA Championship. Given their history, the club have a well-established fan base, although the fans have seen little success in the club’s professional history. Despite winning the inaugural SGFA Cup in 1981, Wanderers are yet to win a League A title and have spent much of their professional history in the second tier, League B. Their local rivalry with suburban club, Manorham, is St. Gregory's oldest active football derby, having first been played in 1981. They also have rivalries with Merrickton and Port St. Christopher Pirates – the three sides collectively contest the East Coast derby. History On March 29, 2016, Wanderers defeated Eastport Americans to clinch a top two finish in League B, thereby earning promotion back to League A for the first time since the 2009-10 season. They clinched the League B championship on April 23 with a 2-2 draw at Bay View, earning their third professional league title (all in League B) and first since 1999. They finished 8th in League A the following season to secure their place in the top flight. Stadium The team plays its home games in the 21,500-seat PNC Wanderers Stadium, named for the club's sponsor, PNC Financial Services. The stadium was known as BCB Wanderers Stadium, after British Caribbean Bank, until PNC acquired BCB's Gregorian operations in February 2017. Colors, crest and nickname Wanderers' club colors are white, blue and red. The colors, along with the nickname, were inspired by Bolton Wanderers. Kit manufacturers and sponsors Support Described by one visiting English sports writer as "a hardy lot", Wanderers fans are known for their longevity through adversity as the club has won silverware only once in its history (the 1980-81 SGFA Cup) and has spent much of the recent years mired in League B. Nevertheless, Wanderers are consistently among the top 10 in average home attendance nationwide. Rivalries :See also: Cape Wells derby and East Coast derby The local rivalry between Wanderers and their suburban neighbor club, Manorham, has been in existence since 1981 when Manorham joined the SGFA, two years after Wanderers had been named a charter member. This makes the Cape Wells derby St. Gregory's oldest football derby between clubs still in existence, although matches have been infrequent in recent years as Wanderers were out of League A from 2009-10 – when they finished bottom of the table and were relegated – until their return in 2016-17. On April 16, 2017, Wanderers defeated Manorham 2-1 for their first league win over their local rivals in 9 years. During Wanderers' lengthy stint in League B, they developed rivalries with Port St. Christopher Pirates and Merrickton, which became collectively known as the East Coast derby due to the respective communities all being within a 20-mile radius on St. Gregory's east coast. Players Current squad : As of August 6, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Reserves and Academy :Further information: Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. Reserves and Academy Former players :Further information: Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Managerial history :Further information: Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. managers Honors * League B :*'Champions (1)': 2015-16 * SGFA Cup :*'Winners (1)': 1980-81 :*''Runners-up (1)'': 1983-84 Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. Category:Club pages